


Covered in Ash

by DeadliestNat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fires, Minor Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, idk man, ill add tags if yall want me to, sad is h, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadliestNat/pseuds/DeadliestNat
Summary: I've been saying that I'd give Mirial her story and the time is probs not now lmao. Mirial gets the deets on what happened 12 or so years ago. ft my gf's talon assassin oc Vespa :)





	Covered in Ash

Not all secrets and information can be kept. Everyone who knew Sombra had this engraved in their minds. Though most secrets are usually embarrassing memories, they have the ability to hurt. Secrets are able to defeat anyone with a history; more wounding than bullets, and capable of absolutely destroying someone. 

That’s why when Sombra found out that one of her friends was dating an Overwatch agent she did some digging. She didn’t have any doubts that the agent had a terrible past and that she needed to tell her friend immediately, though it always helped her be a step ahead of everyone. 

Sombra knew who this girl was. Mirial Adara Huo, 31, a former Blackwatch member from Overwatch’s covert ops team. Sombra had the basics of Mirial, she even willingly gave her her own information, practically first time anyone had done that for Sombra. However, when Mirial mentioned she was a student before joining Blackwatch, Sombra absolutely had to know more. It was her thing. 

Sombra always liked to uncover the past, it proved to be perfect blackmail. Though, her own intentions this time wasn’t to shame Mirial; it was more curiosity. Gathering from what she remembered, Sombra got right to work.

At first, Sombra did some basic Googling. Social media accounts and the occasional award mentions popped up. Not too much on here, time to dig deeper, Sombra said to herself. After a couple of clicks, Sombra had found what she needed. A picture dated twelve years ago loaded on the screen. A younger Mirial smiled, posed with four other people, in a school-like environment. Sombra then read the caption below the photo. One year with these guys at Taipei Robotics! What would I do without these guys by my side?

Sombra smiled at the image. Vespa’s definitely gonna want to see this, she said saving the image for another time. Now she knew where Mirial attended. Taipei Robotics? She thought. Didn’t doubt her she’s really smart- wait. Taipei Robotics? Sombra did a double take at the screen. It read what she had repeated. The name sounded awfully familiar to her. 

 

Sure the school was one of the best and most popular of the country but Sombra had the feeling that its popularity wasn’t why she recognized it. She went back to the search bar, this time looking up the school. Several websites showed up but were unimportant. Sombra keep scrolling until a headline caught her attention. Flames engulf Taipei Robotics; Casualties unknown as families stand by. Sombra leaned in closer. The article dated to twelve years ago. She hesitantly clicked it and began to read. The article was extremely graphic when detailing the fire. It stated that the authorities had yet to find out what or who started the fire. Interviewers interrogated the school board that kept quiet about the incident. People estimated the lives lost and injured. Sombra felt as if she had seen something she shouldn’t have, though she continued to read till the end. After finishing the article, Sombra had no information on what caused the incident that day. Atleast from that source.

She looked at several other articles though Sombra gained nothing. She sighed as she repeated the school name in her head, looking for a possible connection. Maybe I read it in a Talon file? Guess I have to check there now, though that’s exactly where she was itching to check. It wasn’t hard to hack into Talon’s system, it was one of the simplest things to do which is why Sombra had always done it. 

Once she was in the Talon files, the rest was easier. Lists of folders labeled differently appeared on screen. A folder conveniently named ‘Missions’ gave Sombra a lead. Talon was sure a highly dangerous organization that was hard to crack down. 

The folder was organized by dates; all too convenient for her. After typing in keywords such as ‘Taiwan’ and ‘fire’, Sombra was given two files. She clicked on the first one. 

The title of the file read Taipei University Shutdown. Sombra clenched her teeth. That wasn’t looking to good already but she still continued on. The first paragraph read that there was a setback in a sort of negotiating. Negotiating? Typical Talon, Sombra thought and read further.

 

The next few paragraphs gave more detail to the mission. Apparently Talon was attempting to gain some allies from the school. The names of who they were attempting to gain allyship were the same people who were mentioned in the articles Sombra previously had read. The situation seemed predictable after knowing that. 

Talon had a way of eliminating those who didn’t follow up on their beliefs but had known too much. That seemed to be what happened in this incident. As she read further, the file explained that Talon thought they had made a deal with the school board members but were denied any actual resources. Talon had only wanted to regain them and their resources but the attempt had obviously failed and ended in flames. 

The rest of the file read off as unsympathetic to Sombra, claiming that the “incident” wouldn’t had happened if they would have complied to Talon’s wishes. With a feeling of disgust, Sombra closed the file, not bothering to read the unopened second one. 

Sombra had read a lot of fucked up things. Things that ruined reputations, relationships, lives; all of a person’s being. This new information could do the same, but that wasn’t her intention now. 

 

For the next few days, Sombra was quieter than usual, which was very suspicious to her Talon friends. She didn’t completely avoid Vespa, she had just lessen the time she was around her. The secret she kept from Vespa didn’t allow her to speak to her comfortably. She wasn't sure if she should even mention it. Though Sombra knew Mirial deserved to know the truth it wasn’t going to be easy to come out and say it. Sombra sighed at her conflict. 

“And what was the long sigh for?” asked a voice behind her. Sombra turned back to see exactly who she did not want to see. The assassin walked up next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. 

“Everything good?” Vespa asked her, sitting down next to her. Sombra shifted a little before she answered. 

“Yeah, it’s been pretty quiet lately,” she said. “Haven’t got much to work on right now.” Vespa nodded though her facial expression showed that she didn’t quite believe it. 

“Well,” Vespa said. “Our last mission was kinda eh huh?” A normal conversation starter. 

“Mhm the usual way they always go. Widow shoots her shots, Reaper clunks around in his boots, Bird swoops around, you do your little ninja assassin thing-”

“You go blip blop boop,” Vespa said imitating Sombra’s hacking. They laughed. Then silence followed after. 

It was a bit awkward as both of them stayed with their own thoughts. Damn this is really gonna kill me if I don’t say- Sombra thought as she heard Vespa shift a little. 

Vespa sighed. Sombra gave her a quick nervous glance. Vespa noticed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay-?” Vespa asked her again. Before Sombra could answer Vespa continued. 

“-Because I’ve known you for quite a while, I can tell something’s on your mind.”

Sombra faced Vespa, her expression giving off a both serious and nervous tone. She made some nervous hand gestures, to help her form a sentence in her head. 

“Oh no it’s not good huh?” Vespa joked. 

“It’s not at all.” 

-

After Sombra told Vespa what she had discovered, both were left in the same state Sombra had felt before. They contemplated what to do. They definitely did not want to keep away a hurtful secret from Mirial, if she was to find out they knew all along, she’d feel betrayed. But they knew it would hurt to say. 

“I definitely cannot keep this from Mirial,” Vespa said. Sombra gave her a small nod. 

“Look,” Sombra began. “I don’t want her to not know but at the same time, wouldn’t it be shitty if she knew her friends work for the same people that ruined her life?” 

Vespa stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. 

“She’d think it’s shittier that we didn’t tell her,” Vespa answered. She got up from where she was sitting. Sombra didn’t answer because she knew what Vespa was going to do next. 

“Besides, shitty friends keep secrets under ashes.” 

-

Late night had already fallen at Overwatch Gibraltar HQ but Mirial was still awake working on repairs for her fire arms. As she set aside the tools she was using, she was startled by a thump at the window. She looked over but all she could see was the rain beginning to pour outside.

It was completely dark but she still wanted to double check the noise. As she approached the window, a set of glowing red eyes appeared. She wasn’t startled by the eyes until a set of hands banged at the window. A muffled voice called out, what Mirial deciphered to be her name and “LET ME IN.” 

She smiled when she realized who it was and quickly unlatched and opened the window. Vespa attempted to climb in but with her bulky armor it was a hassle. Mirial quickly helped her in. 

“You know, I think you need to work on your stealth there, you rolled a natural one,” Mirial joked handing her a towel to dry off. Vespa laughed as she dried herself off. 

“I mean the gear kinda gave me disadvantage.”

Mirial smiled as she looked at Vespa’s armor. 

“But were the blades really necessary?” 

“BABE YOU KNOW THEY ARE ALWAYS ON ME!” 

Mirial laughed but also shushed her incase they were being too loud. 

“While I’m interrogating you,” Mirial began. “What are you doing here so late? I mean though you do come here at night you always let me know!” 

That reminded Vespa why she was here and her smile faded.   
“Mirial, I uh,” Vespa began as Mirial looked at her with concern. “It’s a long story well actually I don’t even know how to say this…” Vespa’s voice drifted off. 

“Are you okay Mel?” Mirial asked her as she put her hand on Vespa’s shoulder. Vespa was still thinking in her thoughts about what she would say next. She looked away. 

“Is it your depression? I can start boiling some water for tea if you’d like and then we can-”. Vespa shook her head. Mirial stopped and gave her time to think. 

“It’s not,” she began. “It’s not about me.” Mirial looked at her. Vespa looked up to her as well. 

“Is it about me then?” Mirial asked. Vespa looked up at her, nodding. Her expression changed.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry about whatever you heard, in high school I-,” Mirial began to apologize before Vespa’s own expression looked confused. 

“No- no it wasn’t anything like that it’s,” Vespa said as she began to hesitate again. Mirial shifted closer to her. Vespa held onto Mirial’s arms, which made the cold from the metal begin to warm up. 

“I’m, I’m not sure if you’d want to talk about it but, that would help for me to tell you this,” Vespa said. 

“That was so very vague but if it helps you feel better, I’ll talk about whatever you’d like to know.” Vespa let go of her arms now facing Mirial. 

“I know, well, you’ve told me about your arms,” Vespa began. She remembered during one of their encounters Mirial had told her how she gained her prosthetic arms. She also remembered that it was one of the few times she’d seen Mirial so morose, which is why she never went on to ask her about the topic. However, today it was crucial for her to pry for more. 

Mirial didn’t answer; she let her continue. Vespa was getting more and more anxious to even continue but she was here now. 

‘You’ve told me about the fire,” Vespa said quickly turning her gaze away from Mirial’s face. She did not want to see her face directly. It burned to look at her. 

 

“You’ve said that you, you lost so much that day: your future, your work, your colleagues-,” Vespa stopped to look at Mirial’s face to see if she should continue. Her facial expression still hadn’t change but seemed as if wanting Vespa to continue. Vespa took in a deep breath.

“However, you never knew how it-.” 

“How it started.” Vespa looked up to see Mirial shift away after. 

“They said,” Mirial spoke. “That it was a malfunction with a machine but by the time anyone could do anything, only flames took over.” Vespa held her own hands closer to herself. 

“Although, later it was debunked, there was no actual evidence to that statement. The school board, after that were under fire for the false statement, which is why it was later said that the cause of the fire was unknown,” Mirial said. She sighed at remembering the past. 

“I used to come up with what had caused the fire that day. Make up scenarios in my mind, bad horrible ones, of people burning and suffocating. I practically felt, guilty, of being alive.” Vespa looked up at her but didn’t say a word. 

“The thought of how no one was able to solve what had happened that day, wrecked me. Sometimes, it still does.” Mirial stopped to take another breath. She didn’t speak for a few minutes. 

“Then, I’m sure you’d like to end those thoughts now,” Vespa spoke up and Mirial looked at her. As Vespa stood up she felt a pang of heat on her forehead but ignored her nerves to finish her statement. 

“I know what happened.” Mirial opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

“It obviously wasn’t an accident,” Vespa said getting straight to the point. “It was started on purpose to hurt.” Mirial felt herself tense up. 

“H-how did you know or how did you guess or-?,” Mirial struggled to even talk. Vespa sat next to her. 

“Sombra told me.” Mirial didn’t react. “Now I’m not sure what lead her to snooping around, I didn’t ask, but she did her research because that’s who she is,” Vespa said. 

“Now,” Vespa was practically sweating. “The reason why we are so sure it was not an accident is because Sombra found a file.” Vespa began to hesitate but gave Mirial a clear hint to her next words. 

Mirial began to lightly push Vespa away from her in order for her to stand up. She felt suffocated and hot. She didn’t make a sound.

“Talon, did it,” she finally breathed out. Mirial’s low hushed tone silently broke Vespa. Mirial was about to speak again but she felt as if she couldn’t breathe or speak. Vespa got up to her side to hold her. 

“I,” Mirial’s voice croaked. Vespa looked up at her. Mirial’s eyes were shut and she breathed heavily. Vespa began to help lead Mirial to sit down again. 

“I want to ask why, but why would an evil organization like Talon even bother to say?” Mirial said once she regained her words. Vespa sighed and sat them both down. 

“Well, sometimes, they do say why,” Vespa spoke. “Though I want to make sure that before I continue, you tell me when it’s too much.” Mirial still looked shaken up though Vespa knew that anyone would have been. Mirial nodded. 

“The school board, those bastards, they were working with Talon,” Vespa began again. “Taipei would supply them but they had a falling out, and when someone messes up with Talon, it doesn’t end well.”

Mirial was still tensed up so Vespa offered her comfort before she went on. Mirial accepted. 

“If the world was to figure out one of the top schools was working with Talon, it’d shut them down,” Mirial concluded. Mirial could feel Vespa nod. 

“Those twisted fucks, they took my friends,” Mirial began to tear up. “My friends, I’m so sorry.” 

Mirial began to wipe the tears that formed. “Yijun, Lily,” she began to cry out. “Alana, Jin Kai.” That was the first time Vespa had heard those names. Mirial began to breathe heavily once again. Vespa kept her arms holding her. 

Mirial sat up, still sobbing but keeping her face away from Vespa. Vespa loosened her arms away from Mirial, giving her space to breathe. The rain that they had forgotten, turned into a storm outside. The wind howled outside. 

“Yijun, he was, he was such a dork,” Mirial cried as she tried to joke. “I remember each morning he’d be the one to wake us all up with his crazy tunes from the early 2000’s.” Mirial covered her mouth hiding back a sob. “He was that friend, the friend that would go to the max to cheer you up.” Mirial held back from sobbing more. Vespa continued to hold onto her. 

“Jin Kai, kept us all in order. Mostly Yijun and Lily, but they cared for us as if we meant the world. Once they stayed up with me to help me with some family problems.” Vespa could hear Mirial’s voice about to croak. 

“Lily, she was so nice. One of my newest friends when I began at the school. She would always compliment me and tell me I looked pretty. She would always be so kind to those who she loved. Alana too. She was also a jokester like Yijun. In fact they were partners in crime, literally.” Mirial sniffled. “Once they came out running from a house with single pairs of socks. Of course everyone there was mad at them but they only had smiles-,” Mirial began to cry again. “They had smiles on their faces.”

“What did they deserve to, to end up, to lose their lives?” Mirial cried. “All my friends, my wonderful amazing friends, you all only wanted to make the world better, together, you all were taken from me. We were suppose to be a team and-.” Mirial couldn’t continue on as her words jumbled up with her tears. 

Vespa caressed Mirial’s shoulder hoping she could comfort her girlfriend. The storm outside still continued on though Mirial’s crying was more distinguished from the ongoing sounds. Several minutes passed as Mirial began to recollect herself. 

“I’m so glad,” she began to say. “I’m so glad all these years I’ve been fighting for my friends.”   
Mirial gave a soft smile to herself. “Everything I’ve done, has actually been for them.” 

Vespa smiled at her. “Everything you’ve done has always been for a good cause. I’m so glad you can acknowledge that now.”

Mirial wiped the remaining tears off her face and stayed silent as she thought for a while. Vespa felt pain and relief after that. She was glad that Mirial had gotten to know the truth; though it was hard to had spill it to Mirial. However, the pain of working with the people who had hurt her girlfriend stayed in her mind but she knew why she had stayed.

“Mirial,” Vespa broke the silence. “I don’t want to make this about me but, I can leave.” 

Mirial turned to look at her, confused. “What?” Vespa took a deep breath. 

“I'll leave, I'll never come back, if you want me to. If you never want to see me again, if you hate my guts because I'm a part of those people that hurt you and your friends, it'd be okay. I’d be okay.” 

“Mel,” Mirial breathed. “You didn't even know.” Vespa sighed. “Honey, I know why you're with these people, and I can't stop you from working with them. I know who you are, I know you wouldn't ever take innocent lives away.” She sat closer besides her. 

“You aren't a bad person,” Mirial continued. “I know that because a bad person wouldn't have told me the truth. They wouldn't have came banging on a window to tell their girlfriend the truth knowing that it'd risk everything.”

Vespa smiled at her, now caressing her cheek. Mirial smiled at her, bringing Vespa closer to her. 

“I love you so much,” Vespa said to her. Mirial planted a kiss on her forehead, saying the same to her. They sat together, cuddled in their own silence until thunder cracked it away. The storm kept going. 

“Guess that means you have to stay,” Mirial said to Vespa. Vespa smiled at her. 

“I wasn't ever planning on leaving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't even thoroughly read this so i hope its some lore on my gal. subscribe to give her a hug


End file.
